Sin principio ni final
by YhophyWC
Summary: Ella sufre por alguien que no lo vale, él su pañuelo de lágrimas/Mi Amado BFF-fanfics Contest


**Mi Amad0 BFF! - Fanfics contest!**

**Nombre del Fic.: Sin principio ni final**

**Autor/res.: YhophyWC**

**Número de Palabras.: 7.228**

**link al perfil del contest:** **http:/ ****w w w. fanfiction. net**** /u /2353736 / Mi_amad0_BFF_fanfiC_Contest**

**Pareja Elegida.: Edward &Bella**

**Disclaimers**: Solo utilizo los nombres de mi pareja preferida de la saga creada por Stephenie Meyer; la trama es totalmente mía, queda prohibida su reproducción, copia total o parcial, sin autorización…

**Summary**: Ella sufre por alguien que no lo vale, él es su pañuelo de lagrimas…¿las cosas cambiaran?

Sin principio ni final

/… Te voy a amar y me amarás. Te amo y es mi única verdad.Y es nuestro gran amor

Lo que nunca morirá…/

Maldito viernes por la noche…Se suponía que debía estar en una cita intentando mejorar mi animo y no abrazando mi almohada y claramente no viendo hacia la nada… Pero como era de esperarse él cánselo la cita, ¿Por qué rayos, no me aviso antes? ¿Por qué ni siquiera tuvo el valor de un simple mensaje de texto antes de hacerme perder el tiempo? No, claro que no solo me dejo esperando fuera del "restaurante" durante 1 hora por que ni siquiera había una reservación con su nombre, _con lágrimas y sintiéndome una completa idiota_. Debí haber escuchado a mis amigos cuando me dijeron que el no valía ni mi tiempo, que solo quería que yo estuviera a sus pies, y fue entonces cuando recordé algo importante…

_-¿Qué creen que sucedería si algún día el se enterara de mis sentimientos? –pregunte dudando ya que no sabia como reaccionarían, simplemente preguntaba por que el declararle mis sentimientos había rondado en lo más profundo de mi ser. Sus caras no fueron las mejores. _

_-¿y por que se tiene que enterar? –dijo con una ceja alzada Alice, mi mejor amiga._

_-Sólo pregunto –dije encogiéndome de hombros y restándole importancia. Seguí caminando fuera del vacío salón de deportes._

_-No puedo creer que de verdad tengas en mente hacer semejante cosa-articulo negando con la cabeza mi diminuta amiga._

_-Y yo no puedo creer que sientas algo por esa aberración._

_-Entiende tú, date cuenta de quien esta a tu lado y deja de pensar en ese pedazo de idiota que no te merece, ni siquiera merece que tú pienses en él-respondió rezongona mi hermana mayor, Tanya._

_-Pero Tanya, el me gusta; lo juro trato, pero no puedo negar lo obvio –dije con la cabeza gacha._

_-Tanya tiene razón Bella, si él se llegase a enterar de que tu sientes lo que sientes no dejara de molestarte y te añadirá a su lista de conquistas-dijo con temor de herirme su gemela._

_-ya estuvo bueno, Jacob no se enterara jamás de que me gusta y punto, ¿contentas? Sólo ya se me pasara el momento de estupidez crónica-dije riendo. Pero mi risa fue interrumpida cuando frente a mi cruzo un muy sonriente Jacob Black, pero no con cualquier sonrisa era una sonrisa arrogante; esa que tenia cuando mostraba alguno de sus trofeos humanos a los demás muchachos. _

-¡Maldita sea! –dije tirando mi almohada al suelo y levantándome a tomar algo de la cocina, _¿Como pude ser tan…ilusa?_ necesitaba algo con que desquitarme y dado que mi mejor amigo estaba en plena cita romántica o no tanto lo de romántica, pero cita en fin; un buen consuelo seria un pote de helado. Mientras me senté frente al televisor a ver alguna patética película para mi patética vida, pensé por que la vida no me dio una romántica historia como la de mis padres que en la academia se habían conocido, y solo una mirada fue suficiente en el baile de "graduados", como los padres de mis mejores amigos, que de adolescente Carlisle atendió en un hospital a Esme y luego de años se volvieron a encontrar, o como la de Tanya con Riley, que un día normal como cualquier otro se tropezó fuera de sus clases de ballet y el muchacho guapo que pasaba por hay la sostuvo y jamás se separo de ella; o como Rosalie y Emmett que cuando de pequeños en jardín de infantes el niño rellenito con hoyuelos la hizo reír cuando las otras niñas le decían que parecía una "vieja sin dientes" por que sus dientes de leche habían caído hacia menos de una semana, y ella salio corriendo tratando de escapar de las burlas y tropezó con él _Si la torpeza era una cualidad de las Swan ._ Pero la ultima y no menos romántica fue la de mi primo Jasper; cuando se mudo a Phoenix y en uno de mis viajes de visita lleve a Alice y se vieron por primera vez, fue algo instantáneo, un simple "…-me has hecho esperar demasiado"… y un "…-lo siento señorita"… fue mágico o extraño, no lo se; simplemente desde ese momento cada vez que pueden están juntos… hundida en mis pensamientos estaba que no escuche que mi puerta era golpeada, mire mi reloj; las 22:30 con desgana me levante del sofá, dejando el helado en algún lugar y abrí la puerta para llevarme una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte con asombro, y sin disimularlo.

-mmm –dijo mientras ponía sus manos en su barbilla como si pensara demasiado, mientras con su mirada me recorría- _Isabella_, te ves muy bien –dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente, mire mi ropa no había cambiado mi atuendo de la cita no cita (unos jeans desgastados, una remera de strapless negra y mis bailarinas del mismo color) rodee mis ojos y suspire, siempre tan…tonto. Pero hizo algo que me dejo con la boca abierta, tomo mi mano y me saco de la casa- vamos.

-pero…

-has silencio-lo mire confundida, ni siquiera se si le eche seguro a la casa, pero tampoco creo que alguien se atreva a robar la cada del jefe de policía y su esposa; también una oficial de la fuerza, me deje llevar por él, mientras manejaba el porche amarillo de ¿Alice?... un momento.

-¿Y el volvo?

-perdí una apuesta con Alice, y bueno… me pidió prestado mi niño para salir con Jasper, y no quiero pensar en lo que le estarán asiendo ahora-dijo asqueado, lo entendía no era lindo imaginarse con un muchacho a tu hermana, aunque sea mayor.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí y tú no estas con…como era su nombre? –pregunte intentando no dejar ver mis celos de amiga.

-Heidi… Tanya me llamo y me dijo que el idiota de Jacob no fue a su cita-dijo con rencor.

-ah… ¿Por qué estas aquí conmigo? -pregunte sin entender que hacia el galán perdiéndose una cita.

-¿Eres o te haces Swan? –lo mire con mala cara y cruce mis manos sobre mi pecho- eres mi mejor amiga o me confundí estos últimos…¿Cuántos?...mmm 8 años –entorne mis ojos otra vez, esa acción en mi era 100% común cada vez que lo tenia cerca. Le deje de mirar para observar el camino borroso que dejábamos atrás, me dio vértigo por lo que tuve que cerrar mis parpados, pero no pensé que las imágenes de Jacob llegarían de golpe; cuando lo vi por primera vez en la reserva, o cuando me miro divertido al tropezar con el aire frente a el, en cuando lo vi dirigirme una mirada a lo lejos como si yo fuese algo importante en su vida, cuando yo confundí esas miradas que necesitaba, esas que dicen que eres importante para alguien, pero no es un cuento ni una novela mi vida, por lo que él, el play boy de la secundaria, jamás se fijaría en Isabella Swan, la niñata torpe menor que el. Solo se aprovecho de mi estupidez, y yo lastimamente deje que el se aprovechara.

-Bella más te vale, que por una vez en tu vida dejes de pensar en el –dijo mi amigo con voz suave, y un tanto rota- no me gusta verte ida, que pienses en él a cada rato, solo te hace mal. Y deja de llorar por él, no lo vale-dijo mientras secaba una lágrima que se me escapó sin darme cuenta, solo atiné a sonreír débilmente.

-Hago lo que puedo, pero es difícil olvidarle cuando esta tan cerca de mi, que más quisiera yo, pero el simplemente…ashh no se –suspire frustrada- pero si el piensa que yo le daré con el gusto de andar rogándole esta muy equivocado…

-Esa es mi chica-dijo animándome- pero es un idiota si piensa que dejare que se te acerque de nuevo…

Me llevo a nuestro prado, nuestro lugar preferido para huir de los problemas, o simplemente tener que pensar sin nadie alrededor. Me perdí mirando el cielo estrellado de Forks, siendo abrazada por mi mejor amigo, mientras las lágrimas caían sin más, aunque quisiera evitarlas. Sólo me sentía _contenida _cuando los brazos de Edward me envolvían, ¿por que simplemente no podía volver a ser una niña? sin problemas amorosos, que solo esperaba encontrar a su príncipe azul.

Las semanas pasaron, Jacob llego uno de esos tantos días con una morena de rasgos finos, y delicados, Leah; su novia, mi cara de shock fue de fotografía, pase días llorando, por que se les veía realmente enamorados, y él solo me ignoraba, como si yo no existiese, él jamás me dio una explicación de por que no fue a la cita, por que me miraba como si yo fuese importante en su vida, por que me hacia bromas, por que me tenia en cuenta, o hacia lo que yo le pedía a veces, por que sus miradas me decían que sentía algo por mi…

Mis altibajos tenía, durante meses así fue, mi sostén se llamo Edward Cullen, él y mis amigos estuvieron conmigo, logre salir a delante; pero siempre un tormento llegaba a mi al no obtener la respuesta que no me dejaba cerrar por completo la historia con Jacob Black… ¿Qué fue lo que sintió y pensó de mi?...

…. (Y.W.C.)….

_3 años después…_

-Bella esto es broma… ¿cierto?-articulo mi amigo sin el más mínimo humor en su voz y sus ojos salidos de orbita.

-Claro, que no… ¿tan feo esta? –dije girándome hacia el espejo.

-Tú estas… completamente loca si piensas que saldrás así a la calle -articulo horrorizado.

-Pero Edward Cullen ¿tú te piensas que yo me quedare aquí el día de mi cumpleaños N º 20? Acuérdate que de niños prometí que en mi cumpleaños festejaría así…-dije señalándome, llevaba un short de seda corto de color negro, una musculosa negra de gran escote con detalles de brillantes en colores blancos, unas botas media canilla blanca, y una peluca rubia (cortesía de Alice)- además mis padres, mis hermanas, mis cuñados, mis amigos ,tus padres todos me han llamado y me dijeron "diviértete" y si no quieres venir, no vengas –encogiéndome de hombros- cierra la puerta en cuanto salgas -5, 4, 3…

-Espérame –dijo saliendo por la puerta de mi departamento.

-Sabia que vendrías –dije con suficiencia.

-Cállate Swan, de verdad no estoy de humor –pero mi sonrisa se ensancho, y no la pude disimular.

Desde que salimos de la secundaria, Edward y yo nos hicimos más inseparables, ambos seguimos estudiando medicina, ambos seguiríamos pediatría, _de hecho teníamos demasiados gustos en común, pero con algunas antipatías también._ Mientras Tanya con su ballet estaba en una compañía, Riley acompañándola en todo momento con su negocio de deportes, Rosalie estudiaba ingeniería mecánica junto con Emmett, y por otra parte Alice estudiaba diseños de interiores, y Jasper solo lo pensó una vez al meterse en la carrera de asistente social.

Desde el momento en que Jacob me negó _mi_ respuesta, mi corazón se rompió, noches en vela pase llorando por haberme ilusionado con simples miradas que llegue a pensar las había alucinado. Mis hermanas y amigos estuvieron siempre al igual que Edward, él estuvo allí todo el tiempo, no me dejo ni a sol ni a sombra, si bien yo no había intentado salir con nadie más después de semejante historia; Edward había tenido sus parejas, tampoco era que yo le quitara todo su tiempo, un año…fue con la que más duro: Emma, una estudiante de literatura, era simpática, pero me incomodaba cada vez que los veía de la mano o besándose frente a mi… había terminado con ella hacia unos meses, y se encontraba sin el más mínimo estado depresivo.

Luego de unos cuantos tragos de más me encontraba bailando con un tipo que no recuerdo ni su nombre… era un idiota, pero bailaba bien, y dado que mi acompañante solo me miraba y se mantenía alejado ya que según él _:.."No baila""…;_ _mucho tiempo con Charly y René le había afectado, de seguro me haría el control de alcoholemia al salir de aquí; _a veces lo observaba y se encontraba solo sosteniéndome la mirada y otras flirteando con alguna que otra muchacha.

-Ya fue suficiente –me dijo separándome del muchacho que estaba a punto de besar, solo escasos tres centímetros nos separaban.

-¡Oye… ¿Qué demonios? –articule enojada cuando a rastras me saco del lugar…

-Estabas dando semejante espectáculo, -articulo encolerizado.

-¿y? –pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Y?...Bella, si que eres cabezota…mejor no digo más por que terminare peleando contigo.

-Claro el señor puede flirtear y darle su número a cualquiera, y yo no puedo bailar con alguien… ¿Sabes? No es como si estuviese borracha…-y en ese momento mí discurso se fue al tacho, un mareo hizo que cerrara mis ojos y quedara profundamente dormida.

…

-¡Vamos Edward! estoy cansada de estudiar, tú eres el cerebrito no yo así que deja un rato esto –dije tirando los libros sobre la mesa- aunque sea media hora por favor hazme olvidar de las letras y nombres que aparecen allí…-articule haciendo pucheros, el solo negó con la cabeza y río.

-Swan tú eres la nerd, la que salio con las mejores calificaciones en la secundaria, no yo… que paso contigo ¿? –dijo fingiendo horror- además ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Tú payaso personal? –enarco una ceja.

-Claro eres Eddy Teddy el payaso frustrado –dije ampliando mi sonrisa, mostrando los dientes.

-Dime que no dijiste lo que creo que dijiste-cerró los ojos y llevó sus dedos a su sien.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Eddy Teddy? –como quien no quiere la cosa dije, sabia que odiaba ese apodo. Entonces de la nada abrió sus ojos y había perversión en ellos, maldad, ¡OH no, lo hice enojar enserio!

-Mejor corre –dijo desafiante. Y lo hice, me encerré en la cocina, pero logro abrir la puerta el muy… toda la casa quedo revuelta, al yo querer poner obstáculos en su camino, pero el maldito era hábil. Me tiro en el sofá y me ataco a cosquillas, luego de yo no poder más dejo de hacerlo, y en lugar de tener sus manos en mi estomago, las posiciono en mi rostro, acunándolo; su mirada tenia un brillo especial que no supe descifrar, suspiro, cerro sus ojos de golpe, para luego abrirlos y darme un beso en la coronilla y levantarse.

-Será mejor que veamos una película o salgamos a cenar ¿Te parece? –solo asentí, era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, y Edward Cullen jamás me dejo sin una al contrario, me salían a borbotones.

…

-Edward ¿me podrías explicar este tema?, de verdad que no entiendo nada –dijo Lauren, una pechugona futura médica de algún pobre ser humano. Lo que tenia en siliconas le faltaba en cerebro. Suspire, y mire para otro lado, Edward tenia a todas a sus pies, y cuando digo a todas, no lo estoy alabando ni mucho menos aumentando su ego, si hasta la profesora de anatomía le ponía puros dieses; aunque sus trabajos fueran nefastos ella seria capaz de ponerle un diez.

-Claro, mira tienes que seguir la fórmula…-y comenzó con la"bendita explicación" no se porque últimamente me estaba poniendo peor que novia celosa, si al fin de cuentas era solo mi amigo, como él estaba entretenido con la pechugona, me fui junto a Garret un amigo de la cafetería, estábamos hablando animadamente y me contaba como le había propuesto casamiento a su novia Kate, cuando sentí _esa_ voz llamarme.

-Bella ¿podrías venir un momento? –me gire para verlo, y el solo tenia la vista fija en la mano de Garret, que estaba sobre la mía, quizás no era la única con el monstruito verde picando por hay… achine mis ojos.

-Estoy ocupada Edward –y me volví a fijar en Garret, le guiñe el ojo para que me siguiera la corriente; pero no fue tanto lo que tuvo que actuar, simplemente siguió relatando su historia y hasta me solté a llorar de tan romántico que resulto mi compañero. La hora paso, pero al parecer mi amigo se enojo.

-¿Qué sucede ahora? –le pregunte animadamente a Edward.

-¿Por qué Garret tenia _su _mano sobre la _tuya_? –dijo con desdén.

-¿por eso estas así? –y el no respondió, solo siguió caminando. E hice algo que de seguro el no esperaba tomé su mano y después de unos segundos el la delineo con sus finos dedos, lo que me hizo dar un cosquilleo, seguido de un apretó, sentí una calidez que solo tenia cuando estaba kilómetros a la redonda de mi mejor amigo- ¿Me piensas aplicar la ley del hielo? ¿Solo por que Garret me dijo como le propuso matrimonio a Kate? –su rostro denoto una cierta confusión, pero luego cambio a su maldita sonrisa de triunfo.

…

-Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto? –dijo un muy nervioso, Marcus.

-Claro, dime.

-Esto… yo… te, te quería preguntar –mientras yo lo miraba confundida, el soltó de pronto todo el aire que tenia contenido- ¿Saldrías conmigo el viernes por la noche? –wau eso no me lo esperaba, y supongo que mi "protector" si, por que se fue echando humos.

-mmm… ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente? –pregunte con interés, quizá este mal, pero quería saber si una cita provocaría celos en Edward, suena infantil y para nada algo que le harías a tu mejor amigo. Pero quería saber que era lo que ocurría entre nosotros.

Algo había cambiado, cuando nos mirábamos una chispa de felicidad saltaba en mi y era notorio, cuando no podía ver esos orbes esmeraldas o simplemente saber que su dueño estaba cerca de mi, mi humor era de perros. Solo me bastaba ver una sonrisa en su rostro, para que me día fuese bueno; de la nada nos tomábamos las manos y caminábamos por las calles como si fuésemos novios; las horas eran insuficientes para estar cerca de él; los abrazos me llenaban y me sentía en casa, sus suspiros hacían que me preguntara a cada segundo que pasaba por su cabeza. Cuando alguna muchacha siquiera lo miraba recibía una miraba mía de "eres la peor escoria del mundo" ¿Por qué? Por celos.

Sin querer me empecé a dar cuenta que lo quería más que como a mi mejor amigo y no era el querer de un hermano tampoco. _Lo quería como hombre_, y no sabia como actuar ciertas veces. Simplemente me quedaba tildada pensando en por que tuve que empezar a sentir esto y arruinar y traicionar nuestra amistad de años.

Él también noto mi cambio, pero en lugar de alejarse; siempre estaba hay cada vez que levantaba mi mirada, o volvía a la realidad. Era irónico que sintiera esto por esa persona que conocía como a mi misma, conocí desde su color de ropas interiores de niños, hasta que su mentira de que "accidentalmente" su gato desapareció, por obra y magia de su vecino. Por _él_, que estuvo escuchando atento cuando le conté sobre mi primer beso, _él_ que sabía todos mis secretos, _excepto este claro_, que me acompaño en mis travesuras, que fue mi pañuelo de lágrimas, ¿Por qué mis sentimientos tuvieron que cambiar? Si antes me sentía fatal esto era mucho peor…

-¿Te parece?- parece que me descolgué totalmente del mundo, por que al muchacho que tenia enfrente ni siquiera lo recordaba, y al parecer estaba confuso por mi sorpresa.

-Claro, ¿a que horas pasaras por mí?

-A las 20:00, nos vemos Bella –dijo esto dándome un beso en la mejilla y sin más se fue.

...

El timbre retumbo por mi vacía casa, Edward se había enojado conmigo "sin razón" solo por que saldré "con un idota" –palabras textuales de mi amigo sobre protector, del cual estaba un tanto enamorada- y no había vuelto desde hacia dos días, _si por tomar la mano de un compañero me estuvo apunto de aplicar la ley del hielo, con una cita llevo a cabo su plan malicioso, _me sentía fatal, pero era solo una cita, tampoco me iba a casar. Además por que _él si_ podía salir con muchachas a hacer Dios sabe que cosa, y yo no podía tener citas.

-Hola –al abrir la puerta no me lleve otra sorpresa que ver a mi amigo, con una sonrisa de suficiencia de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunte consternada, nunca esa sonrisa era algo bueno para mi.

-Hieres mi ego Swan, ¿no puedo venir a visitarte? –pregunto "inocentemente".

-¿No se supone que estas enojado conmigo? Además tengo una cita y no puedo recibirte –intentando cerrarle la puerta en la cara, era increíble, no podía regresar así como si nada y esperar que yo cancele mi cita, para que el se quedara; _aunque lo haría el nunca se enteraría_. Pero fue mas rápido, y de un segundo a otro estaba en el living, tomo asiento en mi sofá.

-Pero que demonios… ¿No escuchaste? Tengo una C-I-T-A, ¿Qué parte no entiendes? Además quien te crees para ignorarme durante dos días y venir un viernes por la noche a las -me gire a ver el reloj colgante en mi pared- 19:55, no se supone que tendrías que estar con alguna de tus "conquistas" –le dije mordaz.

-mmm… 1º tengo ganas de estar contigo, no con una de mis "conquistas" –dijo rodando los ojos como si fuera lo mas obvio- 2º No te ignore, solo que estuve fastidiado por que saldrías con un completo idiota carente de personalidad –y cuando articulo eso al principio fue con disgusto pero su sonrisa petulante apareció, algo me estaba escondiendo, y no era bueno; al menos para mi no.

-Claro tú…-cuando estaba por empezar mi discurso you and me de lifehouse comenzó a sonar. Busque mi celular y era un número no registrado.

-Hola ¿? –pregunte con desconcierto.

-Bella…soy Marcus –dijo una nerviosa voz.

-Marcus… ¿Cómo estas?- gire mi rostro al escuchar el nombre de mi cita, quería cierta "privacidad" y no la incomodidad que sentía al tener un par de orbes esmeraldas fijos en mi mirad.

-algo complicado…-suspiro- Bella lo siento, pero no podré ir a la cita, la verdad siento avisarte a esta hora –dijo apenado y demasiado, _demasiado _nervioso, más que de costumbre.

-Umm, solo por curiosidad ¿que sucedió? –mi sexto sentido, me decía que había algo raro aquí.

-Eh… ¿Qué sucedió? … mi… mi tía lejana murió- _Ja_ lo sabia aquí había Cullen encerrado. Lentamente me gire hacia mi "invitado", el muy… tenia una sonrisa triunfal, y su ceja alzada.

-OK… no te preocupes…lo siento mucho… y nos vemos el lunes- dije con voz contenida… En cuanto dijo un adiós - ¿Qué diablos hiciste Edward Anthony Masen Cullen? ¿Qué rayos le dijiste? –Solté con ira - ¿Cómo te atreves?

-¿De qué estas hablando Bella? –soltó con aire teatralmente inocente, fue peor, me había olvidado de quien tenia al frente; era el idiota del que me estaba enamorando, si es que no lo había hecho. Pero ¿como rayos voy a olvidarlo y no echar a perder nuestra amistad, si él lo único que hace es espantar a cualquiera que se me acerca?

-¿Qué de que hablo? –me acerque a él, que ya se encontraba parado en medio del living_, juro que lo tiraría al sofá y con un almohadón lo asfixiaría_, y mi dedo fue directo a su pecho, hincándole en cada palabra que solté- Da la casualidad que _Tú_ llegas 5 minutos, antes de que mi cita me cánsele, alegando que su tía lejana se murió; el pretexto mas viejo de la historia. Llegas _tú _después de dos días sin siquiera hablarme, como si nada. _¿Qué… Le…Dijiste?-_ ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la proximidad que tenia su cuerpo y el mío.

-Nada.

-Anthony ¿que rayos le dijiste? –estaba que echaba humos. Y el solo no respondía.

-Nada.

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, lárgate por donde viniste… ahora –dije señalando la puerta. Él no me contestaba, no se quedaría.

-Esta bien, puede que se me haya escapado, que eras una loca que en la segunda cita, ya tienes listo el pastel de bodas, o quizás que eres _mi _loca y no quería que nadie te rondara –dijo sonriendo petulante. A lo que yo solo abrí mis ojos sin mesura, y mi boca se abrió a más no poder.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ¿Qué? –dijo frunciendo las cejas; desentendiéndose de lo que se le venia encima.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso? ¿Por qué arruinaste mi cita? ¿Por qué la otra vez justo cuando estaba a punto de besar a alguien me lo impediste? ¿Por qué me haces escenas de celos cada vez que alguien se me acerca? Dime ¿Por qué tú puedes salir con cualquiera y yo no? ¿Por qué tengo que aguantar que todas babeen por ti, y tú me arruines mis salidas? Dime de una maldita vez ¿Qué rayos te sucede? –había explotado, y las preguntas habían salido sin pensar, por culpa de mi ceguera en un momento de desesperación. Él solo miraba mis ojos, pensé que en cualquier momento las lagrimas brotarían, pero por más que pasaran los minutos el se quedo en silencio. Su mirad tenia cierta incertidumbre, me veía como algo inalcanzable ¡Maldita sea, que no este pensando lo que creo!

-Lo siento –musito contra mi rostro para luego inclinarse a besarme…Me iba a besar… ¿en la mejilla? Era un cobarde o yo una ilusa empedernida- mejor me voy.

-Claro, huye…-dije mientras él se dirigía a la puerta, por sobre mi hombro lo observe-eres un…

-Cobarde.

…

-Bella mas te vale que vengas –articulo una muy autoritaria Alice.

-Ali, no tengo pareja y no quiero ser mal tercio, entiende –tratando de luchar contra la corriente, si ya hasta arreglada estaba, pero quizás algún dios se apiadara de mí.

-_Tú _pareja es Edward_, mi hermano-_articulo en tono cansino_._

-Sabes que desde hace exactamente tres semanas que no me habla y solo me saluda por cortesía y tú quieres que este toda una noche con el, Alice si con el idiota de Jacob me dolía la indiferencia del hombre que amo es mucho, pero mucho peor –solo se escucho un gritito y puedo jurar que se escuchaba como saltaba. _¿Pero que rayos… _-¿Qué te sucede?

-Lo admitiste…

-Admití ¿Qué? –dije frunciendo mi entrecejo.

-Que amas a mi hermano- ¡OH santa madre! Idiota, idiota, idiota; me golpee mentalmente.

-Creo… que la línea tuvo algún tipo de interferencia –tratando y rogando que se la creyera.

-Claro y yo soy una vampiresa con locura a las compras… vamos Bella… mas te vale que ahora mismo lo llames y le digas que el será tu cita. Adiosito -lo dijo en tiempo récord creo que solo tardo un minuto o treinta segundos, respire pesadamente; _esa_ información había caído en las manos equivocadas _yo y mi gran bocaza._ Llame, y corte; llame y corte. Por lo menos 5 veces lo hizo, _¡Por dios, solo es Edward!_, _¡idiota ¿Por qué tuviste que admitir que sentías algo por el?_

-¿Bella? –dijo algo asombrado mi interlocutor, volví a tomar todo el aire que necesitaba, tenia que ser su amiga y punto, sin tantas complicaciones.

-Cullen ¿ya viste la hora que es?-pregunte en reproche.

-mmm…son las 20:00 –dudando- ¿Qué no tienes reloj? –articulo divertido.

-no idiota, te estoy esperando para ir la "fiesta de Alice", ¿Por qué rayos no estas aquí? ¿Me piensas dejar sin chofer? _Tú… rompe coches ajenos_ –si, el había roto mi pequeño dinosaurio, desde hace años; por lo que prometió ser mi chofer personal. Era eso o aceptar un coche como regalo. Solo se escucho una hermosa risa del otro lado

-Pensé que no querrías ir conmigo-en tono medio desalentador, este hombre era bipolar y con todo lo amaba, _concéntrate Swan, eres su amiga_.

-Deja de pensar estupideces…espero que ya estés manejando hacia aquí por que si yo sufro de las consecuencias de Alice, tú también. Así que trae tu trasero en tu reluciente volvo a buscarme… ya.

-OK Madame… lo que usted ordene, en veinte minutos estoy allí… Adiós- y colgó, pero yo era un manojo de nervios. Retoque mi maquillaje suave, mis manos sudaban por que lo vería y estaría otra vez cerca de el, como antes, OK no tanto como antes, pero algo era algo. _No lo arruines _me decía una vocecita en mi cabeza.

Mi corazón se sobresalto al oír el golpeteo de mi puerta _¿tan rápido?_ , y en cuanto abrí la puerta, él mi mejor amigo, mi amor secreto, estaba allí con su reluciente sonrisa incrustada en su perfecto rostro, paso sus manos por su cabello _despeinándolo_, signo de nerviosismo, solo sonreí al ver que íbamos a juego, el llevaba puesta una remera blanca debajo de su saco beige, y unos vaqueros negros; mientras yo con mi vestido blanco con combinaciones en tonos pasteles.

-Señorita Swan… esta usted muy hermosa –si antes sonreía como idiota, ahora era el triple, pero hubo algo que sentí, un pequeño calor en mis mejillas ¡Swan, vamos… no seas tan obvia!

-Tú también te ves muy bien Edward…

El transcurso era largo, pero con la locura de mi "chofer" al conducir era menos tiempo, hablamos como siempre, eso era bueno. A veces me quedaba tildada mirándole, tratando de perfeccionar mi recuerdo de el, y casi siempre me pillaba por lo que giraba mi rostro, no sin antes ver como el sonreía de lado…

En cuanto llegamos observe que la decoración fue obra de Alice, de seguro no dejo participar a su madre. En el centro del salón una pista; sobre la cual había diferentes modelos de luces y decoraciones de colores, envuelta por las diferentes mesas circulares, cubiertas con manteles blancos, y violetas, los cubiertos de plata cada cual en su sitio, diferentes copas, los centros de mesas; hermosos adornos florales, las sillas forradas con las mismas tonalidades que la mantelería.

Fue en cuanto vi a mi madre, que me separe de Edward para saludarle, había venido desde Forks hacia aquí para el cumpleaños de su ahijada. Su sonrisa me reconforto, desde hacia meses no la veía, por la universidad y la lejanía, aunque nos manteníamos en contacto por mensajes y llamados. Su abrazo me reconforto, lo necesitaba.

-Te extrañe mamá-dije sonriendo.

-Me siento celoso- dijo con voz ronca mi padre. También le di un abrazo y le dije que lo extrañaba igual.

Luego fuimos a la mesa con los señores Cullen, Esme y Carlisle recibieron a Edward como mis padres a mi, éramos los más pequeños de la familia; y los que más alejados estaban de ellos. Ya estaban allí mis hermanas y mis cuñados, saludamos a todos, y la cumpleañera todavía no hacia su entrada triunfal. Cuando hubo pasado una hora Alice entro en un precioso vestido corto azul, escoltada por mi primo. Ambos sonreían como siempre, con aquella felicidad que irradiaban cada vez que estaban juntos.

Luego de la cena, los agradecimientos, y las charlas solo quedamos Edward y yo en la mesa, todos se habían ido a un lugar distinto, o simplemente bailaban animadamente. Para no observar solo a Edward y tener que necesitar un balde para la baba que desparramaría, me ocupe de ver a mi alrededor, mis padres abrazados y sonriendo como siempre, aunque tuvieran sus indiferencias y peleas se amaban y eran una de las parejas mas dulces que bailaba en el salón, al igual que Esme y Carlisle, que tenían la misma postura de mis padres; ambas parejas bailando lento mientras el ritmo era otro, sonreí al verlos felices. Mis hermanas cada una enfrascada en su propia burbuja. Pero algo llamo mi atención, había un muchacho un tanto inquieto, que miraba a una muchachita de unos 16 años, el debía de tener su misma edad, parecía que estaban en esa etapa de no animarse a nada, pero de repente me vio y algún "plan brillante" nótese el sarcasmo pareciera se le ocurrió, sonrío con suficiencia, y se dirigió a "nuestra" mesa, la muchacha casi cae de espaldas, y mi acompañante también.

-¿Me permites un baile? –articulo el rubio, en su mirada había un plan, y yo lo comprendía, el darle celos a esa muchachita, aunque yo era un tanto mayor que ellos.

-Claro- dije tomando su mano, y siendo dirigida a la pista la danza comenzó. El muchacho no bailaba tan mal, pero todo el tiempo miraba a la blonda, sonreí al ver como sin querer estaba surgiendo un efecto colateral, Edward estaba verde. Pero la muchacha no lo tomaba como el lo quería, nunca ninguna mujer se tomaba las cosas como ellos querían- y dime ¿desde hace cuanto te gusta? –cuestione al muchacho, el solo me miro asustado, como si hubiese descubierto algún crimen – no me vayas a decir que no se de que hablo.

-Desde que hable con ella por primera vez al principio de este año, pero ella no se fija en mi solo me ve como su amigo –dijo con tono bajo y penumbroso. Mi sonrisa se ensancho aún más.

-¿Sabes? No todo es lo que parece, hay ciertas cosas que ocultamos muy bien y que solo los terceros son capaces de ver –el muchacho me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo por lo que reí sonoramente, luego dirigí mi mirada a Edward, solo me veía, como la ultima vez como algo inalcanzable, y como si quisiera matar al muchacho frente a mi- te recomiendo algo, no hagas lo que hiciste conmigo…me refiero a darle celos, le harás creer que no sientes nada por ella; solo ve, detente frente a ella, invítala a bailar y exprésale tus sentimientos, no dejes que otro te gane –volví a fijar mi mirada en Edward, quien ya no estaba solo si no con una exuberante mujer que no se de donde salio, y en cuanto se percato de mi mirada solo…comenzó a flirtear con ella. Suspire y estaba vez no era como las cien mil veces anteriores; esta vez yo sabia mis sentimientos hacia el, y dolía pensar de que de sus labios salían palabras tan exquisitas para otras mujeres y que yo jamás seria alguna importante en su vida, solo seria su mejor amiga…y ese sentimiento, calaba en lo más profundo de mi ser, el dolor era inigualable y por mas que aparentara estar bien me estaba rompiendo por dentro. Volví mi vista al joven, que me observaba con detenimiento, tenia en su rostro lastima, de seguro de verme a mi en tan evidente situación- lo de los celos no funciona, y ella si siente algo por ti, sino habría aceptado bailar con alguien más y ¿Qué esperas? Ve por ella, tendrás mejor suerte que yo – antes de salir, observe un momento a los jóvenes, ella sonrío al verlo…

Salí al balcón del salón, me saque mis sandalias y al sentarme en un pequeño asiento fuera, observe las estrellas en el firmamento, me hicieron recordar a ese día hace tres años o más parecía un _deja vu, pero ahora si había encontrado al dueño de mi corazón. _¿Por qué no pude seguir siendo su amiga? ¿Por qué confundí mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué siento que a el le pasa lo mismo que a mi? ¿Qué rayos hice para merecer esto? ¿Por qué si pido una historia de amor, siempre me sale una tragedia, _al menos para mí_? ¿Por qué el me ve y sonríe? ¿Por qué el solo quiere verme sola? ¿Por qué no me deja olvidarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo? ¿Por qué no puedo volver a mi niñez donde todo era más fácil? ¿Por qué flirtea con alguien cada vez que yo estoy cerca? ¿Por qué escapa? ¿No me querrá lastimar al no corresponder mis sentimientos? ¿Por qué su corazón se acelera cuando me abraza? ¿Por qué siempre me ve y niega algo en su pensamiento? ¿Qué diablos sucede?, suspire frustrada, esto era demasiado para mi…

-¿Tan aburrido fue el niño? –cerré mis ojos de golpe, algo malo le eh de haber hecho a alguien haya arriba para que me odie.

-Para nada es un buen chico, además necesitaba un favor, y un consejo, se lo di y punto-dije en tono cansino, ahora vendría la escena de celos inexplicable que creaba ilusiones en mi que después se derrumbaban.

-Pero te estabas divirtiendo –me acuso, apuesto que ni a Alice le hizo semejantes escenas, se sentó a mi lado luego de que los minutos pasaron y yo no conteste- ¿Quién es el idiota que te trae de cabezas? –el corazón se me paro, mi sangre huyo de mi cara y volví a suspirar.

-¿De que hablas?

–De que te pierdes mirando la nada _pensando en él, _ríes sola, tu alegría o tu tristeza están acentuadas en tu rostro dependiendo del día, suspiras con amor y con decepción, miras a las parejas y algo brilla en tu mirada, tu color de piel es otro, te arreglas de una forma distinta, tus ojeras demuestran que te desvelas pensando en él…-suspiro, el estaba hablando de si mismo en tercera persona, esto me sobrepasaba de manera absoluta.

-No es idiota –contraataque, después de todo se estaba agrediendo a si mismo.

-No has respondido mi pregunta ¿Quién es? –su tono desesperado hizo que volteara a verle, su rostro perdió signo de vida. De verdad mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío.

-¿Habría alguna diferencia si supieras? No asíque deja de preguntar.

-Pero…-suspiro profundamente, tomando el valor de decir lo que venia a continuación- soy tu amigo, y quiero saberlo.

-¿Sabes? Retiro lo dicho, si es un idiota –poniendo los ojos en blanco. El solo me miro sin comprender _¡hombres_! –un grandísimo idiota –me acerque a el de forma rápida y aplaste mis labios con los suyos, _y el trofeo de plata para la franqueza es para "Bella Swan" y por ultimo el trofeo de oro para quien hecho a perder su amistad con el amor de su existencia es para: "Bella Swan",_ estaba apunto salir corriendo, ya que él sólo se quedo estático, no correspondía mi beso, no correspondía mis sentimientos. Cuando me quise separar una de sus manos fue directo detrás de mi cabeza y otra a mi cintura. Comencé a sonreír como idiota mientras el me correspondía el beso, un beso dulce y suave, sin prisas, sin tiempo, solo el y yo. ¡_Maldito aire! _Dejo apoyada su frente a la mía, mientras yo tenia miedo de abrir mis ojos y que todo fuese un sueño.

-Bella, mi Bella… mírame -pidió con voz un tanto ronca, pero dulce.

-No lo are- entonces tomo posesión de mis labios.

-Mírame -sonreí.

-No me convences de que no eres un sueño…-otro beso me silencio esta vez.

-Por favor –abrí lentamente mis ojos, y en los suyos observe, un nuevo brillo, sonreía tanto o más que yo- te quiero y siento haber sido un cobarde…y siento haberte casi perdido.

…(Y. W. C.)…

El sol entro colado por los grandes ventanales, mire a mi lado, y sonreí al observarlo, era feliz con saber que existía, y multiplicado por cien el saber que tenia su amor. Me levante despacio, para no despertarlo, lo quería sorprender con el desayuno, me puse mi pijama (unos pantalones celestes y una blusa blanca) y tome prestado la parte superior de su pijama que había dejado por hay debido al calor.

Cuatro meses habían pasado, Edward y yo habíamos empezado de a poco pero a la vez, queríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, era increíble el vivía mas tiempo aquí que en su departamento, por lo que tenia ropa suya aquí (pero eso es desde antes que pasáramos de mejores amigos a "novios"). En la universidad las muchachitas que miraban a Edward se sorprendieron cuando en pleno receso me planto un beso, toda la población femenina se lamento la perdida, pero seguían suspirando por el. Donde ni siquiera hubo sorpresa fue en nuestra familia, solo dijeron "ya era hora".

Comencé con el desayuno; el menú de hoy seria café con leche, unas tostadas con dulces y jugo de naranja, estaba apunto de servir el café cuando un golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió, eran las 8 de la mañana de un día domingo. Alice, la mataría le deje en claro que hoy su hermano seria solo mío.

-Alice más te vale que sean solo cinco minutos-dije abriendo de golpe la puerta, pero la ultima palabra cayo tan despacio que ni yo la sentí- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eh, solo venia a traerte un regalo de san Valentín –dijo con esa voz ronca que ya ni recordaba, extendiéndome unas rosas. Solo me quede mirándole sin rastro alguno de simpatía.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte ya más compuesta de la sorpresa.

-¿no me invitas a pasar? –y se metió como si nada al living, ¿desde cuando tanta familiaridad?

-¿Sabes?, creo que te equivocaste de casa.

-Bella, por favor… solo venia a invitarte a tomar algo esta noche –fue en cuanto vi a Edward pasar frente a mi con sus pantalones y sin su musculosa, _todavía no me acostumbraba,_ el solo sonrío de lado, y se metió derechito al baño, por lo que no vio a la _visita._

-Jacob después de casi cuatro años, vienes a mi departamento, así como si nada y eureka quieres una ¿cita?, ¿Qué bicho te pico?-pregunte un tanto alterada.

-Lo sé soy un completo asno, pero me gustabas Bella y siempre pensé que te merecías algo mejor que yo, siempre pensé que eras demasiado para mi. Pero me di cuenta de que no quiero perderte. Por eso estoy aquí intentando arreglar las cosas –su respuesta, me había llegado después de esperar a que llegara, ya no la quería. _Simplemente aprendí a vivir y crear mi propia respuesta_.

-Lo siento mucho más yo Jacob, pero ya es tarde para enmendar errores. Yo tengo a quien si me supo valorar, es con quien eh pasado mis últimos tiempos, es quien me hace feliz. Lo siento Jacob, pero no se porque esperabas que después de tanto tiempo y como tu me rompiste seguiría toda la vida esperándote. Si te espere no lo dudo, pero me canse Jacob de esperar la nada…y ahora soy feliz con quien me acompaña –su rostro estaba contrariado, mostraba desilusión y cierta resignación.

-Supongo que lo esperaba, solo un imbecil como yo te dejaría pasar…

-Bella, ¿vendrás a desayunar? –se escucho la voz aterciopelada de mi novio, proveniente de la cocina. Mi visita solo abrió los ojos, supongo que al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz.

-¿Cullen?, wau de verdad eso es increíble –eran competencia, en cuanto a play boy en la secundaria- pero siempre supe que tendría algo que yo no… a ti –sonrío, y luego se acerco a mi, me dio un beso en la mejilla- siento haberos molestado, simplemente quería intentarlo, aunque ya supiese el final –sonrío de lado, como años atrás- siempre estarás en mi corazón Isabella Marie Swan…

Lo acompañe hacia la puerta, y fue entonces cuando salio totalmente de mi vida…por fin obtuve la respuesta que tanto necesite, pero estaba feliz, mi novio me esperaba en la cocina con una sonrisa amable.

-Ven aquí-dijo ordenándome me sentara en sus piernas, lo mire enarcando una ceja – ¿sabes lo que es despertar en la cama de la mujer que amas y que no este a tu lado? –solo rodee los ojos. Y lo silencie con un beso antes de que empezaran los "reclamos"…

-Te amo mi mejor amigo…

-Oye tienes que decir-se aclaro la garganta- te amo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, mi mejor amigo, mi mejor amante, mi mejor novio y futuro padre de mis hijos –solo rompí a reír…-Y yo te amo a ti mi mejor amiga –articulo sonriendo de lado, de manera arrogante…siempre quería tener la ultima palabra ¿Qué haría con este hombre? De seguro lo comeré a besos.

Bueno aquí yo dejando esto la 1 vez que participo de algo como esto…en fin no salio como o esperaba pero bueno tendría que haber estudiado y no hacer este os u.u en fin un tanto cursi, superficial e idiota no me gusta la falta de detalles de la que carece u.u en fin espero tomatazos me fui aioz…

Aclaraciones. En el final Jacob pasaba por hay y llego a la casa de Bella xD

By:Yhophy Welling Cullen


End file.
